villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortune's Fate
(This story begins in Book III, but later ends out in Book I, due to the Spirele Rift, as such, if you wish to join with an older or newer character, you may. ~Secret) ---- A cloaked figure grumbled as it floated toward the Spirele Rift, at the moment, the rain bothered the figure, yet, it seemed as if this being enjoyed the rain simultaneously. It approached the large spatial rift, it smirked, dark pink glowing eyes and mouth appear from the cloak's hood. "This is it." It excitedly exploded into a miraid of explanation, reading off some words on the side of the Spirele Rift: "Powers gone and passed, find the souls that belong at last. If one has more of powers dealt, give him the one more he felt. Open the tides of the past's blood relations, for thee is worthy of only revelation. Evil open to the world, and cover it in a bloody pearl. Purity rise and shower grace, find the ones that are the base. This is the beginning of the end; time has passed and now amend." The Rift activated and glowed at the edges, a slight tremor is felt all around Spirele, black and white energies spread from the rift, spreading over the entire land. Energies of long ago burst forth from the rip in space, revealing a time of long ago. "So this is it." It appraoched the rift's entrance, only to turn around to see if anyone was watching, as if it knew there was one watching it's act. The cloaked figure snickers very slightly, eyes scanning across the entire land. "Heh heh heh." The cloaked figure laughed, "The past shall be mine." It's laughter became a high-pitched psychotic cackle, filled with chaotic chuckles as it entered through the Spirele Rift, to a time long ago. ---- Control's recent defeat and the Twilight War had just recently finished, a vortex rips through space, releasing the dark-green cloaked figure, it's piercing dark-pink eyes gazing across the multiverse. The vortex's energy radiating out far into space, anyone nearby feels this massive energy that suddenly popped up from nowhere. "I didn't expect to go this far back in time." It takes note of the energy of Control and the recent Twilight battle that occured not too long ago. "Heh heh heh. Respective energies have been whittled down." It notes, searching for any nearby interferance. Eye narrowing, the cloaked figure stares out at any miniscule change in energy. A burst of green flames interupts the stillness and a tall, imposing figure appears from the embers, unfazed by the fact that he was floating in the cold void of space. A massive greatsword is in his hand, which he points at the cloaked being. "What manner of creature are you?" he asks coldly. The eyes of the cloaked figure narrow even more, and the smirk widens. "I suppose you would know." It's eyes glowing even more. "I am a Secret, perhaps you've heard of what it is?" "Unfortunately, yes, I have." the man said, with no emotion in his voice. A small explosion of confetti and smoke occurs next to the man, revealing the cloaked figure, "Super!!" It blabs loudly, deafening the normal average ears, only to once again vanish and appear back in front of the man; strange energy swirls about the area, forming itself around the two. The energy begins to be sucked into the cloaked figure's face, "I want to show you something amazing!!" It exclaims excitedly, as Arbiter begins to be sucked in by the swirling energy into the Secret's face. Behind the shadows watches a man. This man has purple eyes, and a devilish smile that crosses his whole face. He leers at them, unseen, waiting... Arbiter feels the presence of a nearby figure, but shrugs off the sensation as he returns his attention to the Secret. "What is it that you want?" he asks. The man pays closer attention, focusing particularly on Secret, gazing as if he was looking right through him. "You and the other one nearby." The swirling sucking energy gets more powerful, this strange energy absorbing Arbiter and the other figure toward this insane, yet strange Secret, the suctional power gains more force as time goes on. "You will be mine!" The mad Secret exclaimed. Arbiter swings his blade in a giant arc, sending a crackling wave of energy akin to lightning toward the Secret. The lightning energy gets sucked into the Secret's face, Arbiter gets closer to being absorbed by this strange Secret, this suctioning energy becoming stronger and more powerful with each passing second. The man calmly walks out of the force of suction and says, "That is not appreciated..." Arbiter carves a rift in space with his greatsword, which tears open toward the Secret. The suctional power continues to get stronger, it seemingly absorbing everything nearby into this strange Secret's face. Arbiter then does something unexpected; charging a ball of energy in his hands, he plunges into the Secret's face. Arbiter gets absorbed into this Secret's body, when he entered, he comes across a large black expanse of nothingness. On the outside, the weird Secret continues to absorb anything near itself, looking toward the man, he begins to suck him into his face as well. Eventually absorbing him. Within Secrets Inside the black expanse, nothing is seen, thick silence being the only guest with Arbiter and the man. "Well, well, well, look what was dragged in." A voice spoke out, a Secret suddenly forms in front of Arbiter, holding five cards in it's invisible hand, it smirks. The man slowly fades off watching, focusing on Arbiter, trying to seep into his brain. Arbiter ignores the psychological presence of the man and swings his blade toward the Secret. The man's eyes lit up, then he disconnected himself from Arbiter. The man then started to glow, absorbing countless amounts of energy from everything around him. Arbiter's attack dissapates before it can reach the card holding Secret. "I don't think you should start a fight here, silly one." "...and why is that, Secret?" Arbiter challenges. A second voice is heard right next to Arbiter's left, "Because this is Fate's world." The Secret Arbiter was originally looking at is gone, found floating to Arbiter's leftside. The man stops glowing, and slowly approaches the two. He looks at them both and says, "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Arbiter frowns. "I've no time for intrusions..." he mutters. "We're just getting started with my game." Two dark-pink eyes form in front of Arbiter and the man. "What I have in store for you will amaze and astound." Sparkling energy surround Arbiter and the man, Arbiter gets turned suddenly into a rabbit, the same happens to the man, who is turned into a cat. "There, just for you two." The floating eyes mention, obviously amused by this turn of events, the eyes fade away. "Hah ha ha ha!!" The other floating Secret laughs at the two, and points. Without an exclaimation of shock or surprise, Arbiter leaps toward the Secret, attacking him with tiny claws and teeth. The Secret holding the cards vanishes into nothingness the minute Arbiter makes contact with it, it reappears laughs at him once more, then vanishes. Fate suddenly appears nearby, "How are you doing?" He asks, seemingly amused by the transformation. "I hope you're enjoying yourself." Then the man, who was turned into a cat shot out a blast of energy out of its mouth at Fate. The attack turns into a bunch of flowers, which daintily fall to the floor, Fate laughs, "You're funny!" turning to Arbiter, he smirks, "Perhaps you'd like to know why you're here?" Arbiter says nothing as he backs away from the secret, and glares at him unflinchingly. "Well, DO YA?!" Fate's cloaked head grows to an insanely large size as his eyes pierce through Arbiter's little bunny body. He smirks, obviously cooking up some plot in his head, a ballarina's outfit appears in one of his cloaked hands. "You'll love this!!" He practically throws it onto Arbiter, who looks simply adorable in the outfit. "I have no time for this." Arbiter thinks to himself, tearing off the outfit and launching himself at Fate once more. Arbiter stops in mid-air. "Ah ah ah, we don't play jump at others' faces in my world." Arbiter falls down, landing safely, Fate smirks, "We play 'pin the tail on the bunny" Taking out an oversized pin, much larger than Arbiter himself, Fate blindfolds his eyes, and begins poking at the air and ground nearby, seemingly not caring if he does impale Arbiter's small rabbit body. "Now let's get this point across." He seemingly jokes, poking around for Arbiter. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Dark